<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>遗忘的语言 by Veronica_Kim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587423">遗忘的语言</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Kim/pseuds/Veronica_Kim'>Veronica_Kim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Swan Lake (Bourne)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, 自杀想法, 自残</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Kim/pseuds/Veronica_Kim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「是啊。你不用遵守任何规则，你不在乎任何需要你扮演的角色，你也不用跳任何一支你不想要的舞。即便如此，人们仍然对你趋之若鹜，没有人会为此责备你。」王子轻声道，「真不公平。为什么？」</p><p>天鹅被自己吐出的烟呛了一下，他一边咳嗽一边肆意笑个不停：「哇，亲爱的王子殿下，听上去你好像特别恨我啊！」</p><p>「……恰恰相反。」王子的声音愈发低沉，他的指尖敲在小桌边缘的声音，都比他的话语更响亮。「不管我对你是什么感情，都绝对不是恨。」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prince/Stranger (Swan Lake - Bourne)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>遗忘的语言</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pullopen/gifts">Pullopen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>给皮皮的房租文！我总算可以对自己在鹅站入驻不再那样心中有愧了！希望你不会嫌弃 &gt;3&lt; 尽管再多的文其实也还是不够抵房租的，因为皮皮总是值得更多的好东西。</p><p>谢谢扣扣来当小白鼠试毒……啊不，试读。她的反馈让我能确信自己把握住了这篇文章的情感基调。</p><p>中间有一点点的 dub-con，王子的自杀想法基本贯穿始终，有自残行为，不怪我，怪原作（。</p><p>总之不是能令人感到愉快的文，所以如果读者心情不太好，等好起来了再来读吧！不开心的话就先看看<a href="https://z3.ax1x.com/2020/11/16/DA9cGt.jpg">可爱的小猫咪</a>！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果说还有一件事王子自认擅长，那就是，他能看出一个人累了。</p><p>他对这种感觉太过熟悉，所以他能够在旁人无法分辨时，识别出那种疲惫，那种必须被遮掩的疲惫，深入骨髓但又不甘于露出痕迹。比如，他能识别出母亲的。当她用小指尖碰碰她修剪精致的眉毛梢，打着圈，王子就知道，她累了。他需要小心一点，不要惹她，否则下场会很惨。</p><p>天鹅累了。他在舞池中央神采飞扬，每个动作都用尽全力，仿佛他不需要休息。但他累了。把烟掏出来的手在轻微颤抖，神情却依旧倔强，满不在乎的微笑挂在唇角，美丽得让人想要把它抹掉。王子相信，他遮掩，不是为向旁人表现，而是为了他自己的信心。</p><p>「操。」天鹅说。王子皱了皱眉。没有人会在宫廷舞会上骂脏话，但是天鹅骂了。</p><p>天鹅终于看向他——这还是今晚的头一次。王子握紧了手中的玻璃杯蜡烛，不知所措地回应他的目光。</p><p>他向他走了过来，速度快得连心跳都来不及，王子张了张嘴，放弃了调整自己的呼吸。</p><p>「打火机？」他说。</p><p>王子咽了一口唾沫：「呃……」</p><p>「我的打火机坏了。」天鹅皱了皱眉，今天他眉间没有黑色的印记，但他肯定是天鹅……他肯定是。还有谁能像他？自由，不羁，热情却又漠然。他看上去是有些不一样，但他还是他。他可是任何他想要的样子，也许他一周七天每天都是不同的样子呢？没人能像他这样自由。他生命的边界根本不是王子能想象的。</p><p>「我……用这个吧。」王子口干舌燥。是酒的缘故。他告诉自己。然后他把手中的玻璃杯蜡烛递上前。</p><p>天鹅的眼睛眯了起来，他手中打不出火苗的打火机在指尖游动，仿佛活物。接下来，他把它从阳台围栏的上空扔了出去。</p><p>「喂——」王子紧张地望向远方那片黑暗的空洞，但是天鹅的笑声让他感到羞愧，他太拘谨了，天鹅肯定不喜欢他这样。</p><p>「真是浪漫。」天鹅呢喃着，垂下头，捧着王子的手腕，用蜡烛的火苗点燃口中的香烟。他苍白的脸庞被火光映得昏黄，让王子想要伸手擦去他下巴的汗珠。</p><p>不过，他的语气听上去可不像是感到浪漫。王子清了清喉咙。他看着天鹅的疲惫起了火，化成烟，飘在空中。它萦绕在他身上，不肯离去。</p><p>王子想要说什么，但他仿佛被什么扼住了喉头，他局促地转过头，把玻璃杯蜡烛放到身边的小桌上。</p><p>「你怎么拿着这玩意？」</p><p>「啊？」</p><p>「蜡烛。」天鹅拿着烟的手朝小桌指了指，「我走上阳台时，你就拿着蜡烛。你为什么要拿着蜡烛？」</p><p>「哦。」王子点了点头。他没有回答。</p><p>「好神秘。」天鹅挑了挑眉，长长地吐出一口烟，「你为什么不来和我说话？」</p><p>王子小心翼翼地看他：「我现在正在和你说话。」</p><p>「是啊。但是——为什么你不来找我说话？你这一整晚看着我的目光，就好像想把我吃掉一样。」他咧嘴一笑，脸庞忽然挨近王子，烟消散了，只剩他的温度，「但你不来和我说话。」</p><p>王子的嘴唇在颤抖：「你看上去好像不认识我一样。我、我不知道……」</p><p>「哦？」天鹅挑了下眉，手掌放到王子的后腰，他的汗水是那样清晰，快要低落在王子的肩上。「所以是我的错喽？」</p><p>「我不是——唉，没有，不是的。」王子全部的注意力都放在了天鹅的手上，他很难说出什么成型的句子来。他有些慌乱地向四下张望，阳台上除了他们两个，再没有别人。厚重的窗帘挂在落地玻璃门前，没有完全拉上，但玻璃门不知是何时被关上了。说真的，他当时全部的注意力都放在蜡烛上，根本没意识到天鹅是何时来到了阳台。</p><p>天鹅笑了。他的视线离开了王子，透过玻璃门看向舞厅，他扬了扬下巴：「挺难看的，那些男人，是不是？当看到女人可以自由地跳舞，他们就生气了。」</p><p>这话听着格外刺耳，王子莫名觉得自己好像也被针对了，不由得皱眉：「因为，有点不成体统，你和公主们跳的舞……这里是皇宫，可能你不明白我们的规矩。」</p><p>「你~们~的~规~矩~」天鹅翻了个白眼，吐着舌头，夸张地重复。王子叹了口气。放在他后腰上的那只手搂紧了，天鹅的下巴忽而搁在他肩上，「看起来，倒也没人想要我守你们的规矩啊。」</p><p>他脸上的汗珠在王子的衣衫上洇开。他的睫毛忽闪着，阳台微弱的灯光被他的呼吸搅乱。</p><p>「是啊。你不用遵守任何规则，你不在乎任何需要你扮演的角色，你也不用跳任何一支你不想要的舞。即便如此，人们仍然对你趋之若鹜，没有人会为此责备你。」王子轻声道，「真不公平。为什么？」</p><p>天鹅被自己吐出的烟呛了一下，他一边咳嗽一边肆意笑个不停：「哇，亲爱的王子殿下，听上去你好像特别恨我啊！」</p><p>「……恰恰相反。」王子的声音愈发低沉，他的指尖敲在小桌边缘的声音，都比他的话语更响亮。「不管我对你是什么感情，都绝对不是恨。」</p><p>他能够感觉到天鹅的视线，但他不敢回望他。天鹅的吐息在他颈间变得火热，但他浑身僵直。脑海中，他模模糊糊地知道自己该做什么，但他甚至不敢想。</p><p>「我真想能像你一样……你就像是一个梦。」王子呢喃道，他的视线逐渐变得模糊，「但我知道我不能。所以……只是看着你也行啊。只要我能看着你……」</p><p>耳畔，天鹅说：「一整晚，你看着我的目光就像是想把我吃掉。你为什么不吻我呢？」</p><p>王子的喉咙发出哽咽的声音，他转身抱住天鹅，胡乱地用手掌捧住他的脸，不顾一切地亲吻他的嘴唇。天鹅发出微弱的呻吟，好像他的吻令他那样满足。好像有人真的会为得到王子的吻而感到快乐。他紧紧地抱住他，为这一刻的奇迹而发抖。</p><p>「我早就该吻你的。」王子颤抖着说，他抚摸他的颧骨，轻啄他的额角，「在湖边，在清晨，我早就应该吻你的。对不起。我不知道自己在犹豫什么。我想要你。我想要你。我一直一直想要你。」他的话语流进他唇间，沾湿他。「一整晚，我都盼着你能看我一眼，只是看我一眼也好……」</p><p>天鹅没有回答。他的手臂抱紧了王子的腰，用面庞蹭着他，用一种无可逃避的气息笼罩他，用他的自由引领他。王子的心快要跃出胸膛——他可以做任何事，他可以亲吻他想亲吻的任何人，他可以飞翔，他可以隐匿栖息在野外的荒草中，除了成群的天鹅，无人知晓。</p><p>「嘘……」天鹅轻声在他耳边呢喃，「没事的。」</p><p>王子拼命点头。他不知道自己除此之外还能做什么。天鹅的手向下滑着，拉开王子的皮带扣。王子低沉地呜咽，他的期待快要把胸膛撑破。</p><p>「摸我。」天鹅告诉他。他的声音沙哑，充满渴望。王子难以置信地遵循着他的请求，用手抚摸天鹅的身体。表面上看，那是人类的身体。但过于野性，过于强烈，过于放肆。王子知道，你可以抚摸他，但必须要循着他羽毛的轨迹。</p><p>「唔……」阴茎被握住的一瞬，王子发出几乎是痛苦的哀鸣。天鹅地安抚地摸着他的背，收回了手，用舌头舔着，把唾液沾满手掌，然后重新放进王子的裤子里——</p><p>「啊啊啊——」王子扬起头，剧烈地颤抖。他不太敢确定这是快乐。他唯一知道的就是他实在承受不住了，他从来没有过这种感受，他想要逃——</p><p>「没事，没事。」天鹅舔着他的耳朵，「继续摸我。别停下。快……」</p><p>王子闭上眼睛，在一片晕眩之中听从天鹅的指引，他听见天鹅沉重的喘息声荡开在冰冷的空气中，不，不是只有他感到难以承受，天鹅也和他一样。他握住自己的手是那样急促，节奏被焦急的渴求打乱，他没有了方才在舞池中央时的从容不迫，他的欲望在星空下像烟雾般弥漫，钻进王子的衣襟里。</p><p>「对，殿下……摸我。」天鹅呓语着。他的肩膀颤抖得那样厉害，就好象他在忍受疼痛——渴念的疼痛。</p><p>王子从来没有被谁这样强烈地需要过。他无法呼吸。他太快就迎来了顶峰，完全不受控制，他甚至没有时间去感受。天鹅的手稳稳地托住他的臀部，否则他早就滑到地上了。他下意识地轻咬着天鹅的脖颈，把自己软绵绵地挂在他身上。同样，他不确定这是快乐。如果这是快乐，为什么胸口有个地方疼得那样厉害？</p><p>他把夜晚寒冷的空气吸入肺里，让自己保持清醒。然后他留意到天鹅的动作。他伸手到王子胸前的口袋里，掏出装饰的丝巾，探到王子下体，清理他的精液。王子瞪大了眼睛，对天鹅的行为难以反应，然后眼睁睁看着他把弄脏的丝巾团成一团，皇家徽章的刺绣在月色里闪着银光，天鹅举起它，在唇边吻了一下，塞进自己外衣的口袋里。</p><p>「怎么了？」天鹅嬉笑着看他。</p><p>「没……」王子顿了顿，低下头整理自己的裤子。他的脸阵阵发热。他不明白天鹅怎么能满不在乎地作出这种事。</p><p>天鹅的笑声意外地显得非常温柔，他把王子拉近，用手掌抚摸他的臀部，吻着他的嘴唇。王子沉醉地投入他怀里，搂住他的肩膀。他的皮肤有酒精和烟草的味道。</p><p>「你还挺浪的。」天鹅低声说，用舌尖舔了舔王子脖颈上裸露的肌肤，惹他战栗，「我喜欢你这幅样子。你为我硬了多久了？」</p><p>王子咬了下嘴唇：「我不知道……也许从看见你开始？」</p><p>天鹅轻笑了起来，声音满是魅惑，他咬住王子的嘴唇，轻扯了几下，然后继续吻他。时间失去了意义。母亲可曾指着腕上的手表，向他催促过什么？王子已然忘记。时间没有意义。他的生命已经和过去截然不同了，他在新的空间里，新的时间里，就像他初遇天鹅的那个夜晚。</p><p>「你知道么……」天鹅发出一阵顽皮的笑声，「不久前，就在这里，同样的位置，我才刚为一位公主指交过。」</p><p>王子张了张嘴，他的血液瞬间冷却了下来。</p><p>天鹅对他的异样浑然不觉：「我不能告诉你是哪位公主——不过如果你喜欢……我可以去问问她，也许我们可以一起玩玩？」</p><p>「……什么？」王子难以置信地问。</p><p>「呃，你不喜欢？」天鹅怔了一下。</p><p>王子轻轻地推开他，头晕目眩。天鹅拉住他的手臂：「嘿，你没事吧？」</p><p>「没事。」王子苦涩地说。</p><p>「……所以，让我搞搞清楚，你不喜欢参与这种的，是吧？」天鹅皱眉道，「我是说，你不想，就直说不想。」</p><p><em>我恨你。</em> 王子的心口一阵剧烈的酸楚。「我只是暂时……不太有心情。我今晚一直都……情绪不佳。」</p><p>「好，那就当我没说。」天鹅对他笑了笑，拍拍衣服，从裤子口袋里取出口香糖放进嘴里，然后他冲王子点点头，「我们回去吧，和我跳舞。」</p><p>「我不能跟你跳舞。」王子用手掌抚着胸口，「宫廷的规矩，男人不能和男人跳舞。」</p><p>「得了吧，你哄我呢？」天鹅不屑地哼了一声，「我刚刚明明看见了，男人也和男人跳舞。」</p><p>「那个不一样，是经过专门设计的舞蹈——」</p><p>「所以还是可以的喽。」</p><p>「不——可——以——」王子一字一顿，猛地直视天鹅的眼睛，「我不能跟你跳舞。你以为所有人都和你一样，想做什么就做什么？你知道我如果和你跳舞了，明天的小报上我会被写成什么样吗？」</p><p>天鹅冷笑了一声，吹出一个泡泡，「啪」一声破裂，粉红色的胶状物黏在他嘴唇上。他的舌头细细地舔着自己的嘴唇轮廓，摆了摆手：「随你便吧。我要去和女王跳舞了。」</p><p>「你为什么要来这里？」王子痛苦地问。</p><p>天鹅打开玻璃门，停在那里，回望着他：「我想和人跳舞。而且……」天鹅的嘴角绽开一个色情的笑容，「我想尝点甜头。」</p><p>「如果是这两样，哪间夜店不能满足你呢？」王子困惑地说，他感觉天鹅是在耍他，「为什么非得要来皇宫呢？」</p><p>天鹅莫名其妙地看着他，仿佛王子问出这种问题是对他的冒犯。他的手指敲了敲玻璃门的边框，摇头说：「为什么不呢？」</p><p>然后他走入了舞会大厅的灯光中，把王子留在阳台的黑暗里。</p>
<hr/><p>王子愤怒地给自己灌酒。他喝的好像是某种烈酒，但是他顾不得了。他不在乎自己喝的是什么，只在乎让热辣的液体冲入喉咙，把脑子搅乱掉，把痛苦麻木掉。</p><p>天鹅冰冷的笑声从他背后响起，他没有回头。这一次，他听到了天鹅拉上玻璃门的声音，给门落锁的声音。天鹅的脚步跺在地上，故意要他听见。</p><p>「你看起来好像挺生气的。」天鹅慵懒地说。</p><p>「是啊。」</p><p>「你是在生我的气，还是她的？」</p><p>「哪个『她』？」王子尖锐地问。</p><p>天鹅笑了：「金发的，穿着黑色短裙的那个，很可爱，笑起来特别迷人。」</p><p>「你不知道我有没有生她的气？」王子把酒杯重重地往桌上一掷，回过身来，怒视着天鹅，「我和你提起过她，我告诉过你她伤害了我，背叛了我。而你还和她跳舞？你是故意的。」</p><p>「我确实是故意的。」天鹅的声音出奇地冷静，「她大概是那间舞厅里唯一一个不那么想和我跳舞的人，每一次她想靠近我，就又会躲开。看起来，她像是在顾忌着什么人。」</p><p>「我不在乎她顾忌什么！我不在乎她！」</p><p>「太可惜了，她看上去很在乎你。」天鹅往阳台的围栏上一靠，「她不想和我跳舞，她只想和你跳舞。不，她不仅仅是想和你跳舞，如果我没看错……她想和你说话。」</p><p>王子闭上了眼：「她才不想呢。你不懂。」</p><p>「你拒绝和我跳舞，」天鹅不带任何感情地说，「你拒绝和她跳舞，但看到我们一起跳舞，你却生气了。你到底有什么毛病？」</p><p>「我有什么毛病？」王子低声嘶吼着，「她是个骗子！她是个叛徒！她是个——」</p><p>他把话吞了回去，他的教养不允许他说出那种话来。</p><p>「『荡妇』。」天鹅替他说出了那个词。</p><p>王子震惊地抬头看他。</p><p>「你想说的就是这个？」天鹅摇了摇头，他用脚尖点着地面，「何必呢，说真的，和她聊聊你又没什么损失。」</p><p>「你不该和她跳舞的。」王子向后退了一步，他胸口的疼痛快要炸开了，「你应该站在我这一边。为什么你要替她说话？」</p><p>「因为，我觉得你对她不太公平。」天鹅瞟了他一眼，「怎么着，我连实话都不能说了？」</p><p>王子的手在发抖，他视线模糊地看向远方的黑暗，想要从阳台上一跃而下，投入那片巨大的空洞里。为什么？天鹅应该是能理解他的。他向他倾诉过自己的绝望，他向他倾诉过那个女人令他陷入到了何等境地，让他经历了多么庞大的黑暗，如今，他怎么还能这样对他？他还有一点在乎他吗？也许他早和那个女人搞在一起了，他是不是在这里给她指交了？而自己不过是他俩拿来消遣的一个笑话。</p><p>「嘿……」天鹅的声音软了下来，他向他走来，握住他的胳膊，把他拉回到脚下坚实的地面上，「算了，算了，忘了我说的吧。我就是故意想惹你罢了。知道么，你被惹毛的样子让我特别兴奋。」</p><p>王子闭上了眼睛。他不想回答。但他忽然没办法再对他生气。天鹅有点特殊的爱好，总比他和那个女人串通起来要好接受得多。</p><p>天鹅的手指放到了他的下巴上，把他的脸抬起来，王子没有睁开眼睛。天鹅轻柔地吻了他的眼帘。王子战栗着。</p><p><em>别离开我。站在我这一边。</em> 王子几乎要说出口了。天鹅开始吻他。王子低吟一声，抱住了天鹅。他的身体很温暖，王子深深地吸气，把他身上烟草的味道摄入到体内。</p><p>「你很黏人，」天鹅的声音里好像含着某种压抑的欲望，但王子不确定这是不是自己的幻觉，「我想……你……」</p><p>「嗯？」王子疑惑地扬起脸。</p><p>「……你让我想要稍微折磨你一下，」天鹅抚摸他的脸颊，「我去把她叫来好不好？我操她的时候，你就坐在这里看着。你会喜欢那种折磨的，喜悦和苦闷会把你淹没掉，你会哭，你会哭得很厉害，你会语无伦次地恳求，你会想射但又射不出来，因为没人会抚摸你，听起来怎么样？呼……殿下，我真想让你尝尝那种滋味。」</p><p>王子想要从阳台上跳下去。他想要那片虚空。他想要离开所有这一切。</p><p>他不明白，不明白天鹅为什么要这样伤害他，哪怕是他有些特殊的喜好，这样做也还是太残酷了。「稍微折磨」？这叫「稍微」？但王子甚至没办法发出声音向天鹅抗议，他发现自己失去了全部的力气，除了想死，内里什么也没有。</p><p>天鹅就好像没有察觉他的玩笑有多么残酷似的。他作势要走，朝着玻璃门迈步——</p><p>「别。求求你。」王子双腿一软，跌倒在地上，拉住天鹅的裤脚。天鹅停了下来。</p><p>王子把脸靠在他的小腿上，轻轻地蹭着：「别这样，求你了。我受不了。」</p><p>天鹅的手指轻柔地插入他的头发：「我只是在开玩笑。放心。」</p><p><em>你想折磨我。</em> 王子深深地吸了一口气。「求求你别这么做。」他悲惨地抱住天鹅的腿，吻他的膝盖，「我快要疯了。别去找她，别和她说话，别碰她，求你了。求你了。我会死的。」</p><p>「你不会的。」天鹅叹了口气。他的指尖沿着王子的颧骨摩挲。王子向上抬起头，凝视他的双眼，向他乞怜。</p><p>「听我说，你不会死的。」天鹅温柔地说，「别乱想了。你只要走出去，舞厅里每一位公主都想和你跳舞，因为你真的很可爱。别把那个大厅当作是盛宴的舞台，把它当作是一间普通的夜店，你会看到很多鲜活的生命。」</p><p>他折磨他，然后他安慰他，王子不明白他到底想做什么。</p><p>「你在骗我。」王子呢喃道，「没有人想和我跳舞。如果不是我母亲的命令，她们谁也不会来。她们都想和你跳舞，我什么也不是，我根本不重要。」</p><p>「当然她们想和我跳舞。」天鹅迷人地笑了笑，「很少见一个皇室成员能意识到他其实不重要，我很欣赏这一点。这就是你可爱的地方。」</p><p>王子的大脑没办法承受突然这样被人夸奖，他把脸埋在天鹅的胯部，听到他吸气的声音。王子用力抚摸着他包裹得过紧的皮裤，拉开拉链——</p><p>「啊……」天鹅发出轻声的叹息。王子掏出他的阴茎，用嘴唇覆盖上去。</p><p>天鹅向后仰去，美丽雪白的脖颈像他还是天鹅之身时那样仰起，绷紧，弯成暧昧的弧度，他踉跄着后退，靠在玻璃门上，窗帘在他身后形成隔绝，让舞厅里的人无法看到他们。王子伸手扒他的皮裤，很紧，勉强只能褪到臀部下方，露出他赤裸的胴体，王子用双手紧紧握住他饱满的臀瓣——</p><p>「呜……」天鹅发出美妙的声音，他的肩膀重重地撞向了玻璃门，他的手指颤抖着在王子发间盘桓。</p><p>他的大腿比王子想象当中还要美好，王子的手肆意游走，从未如此自由。他吞吐着他，把他钉在玻璃门上，听他发出不成语调的呼唤。他一边发抖一边告诉王子他有多欣赏他，他有多想要他，王子身体里的血液在燃烧，比玻璃杯蜡烛的火苗更炽热——</p><p>「你想操我吗？」天鹅低吟着问他。</p><p>之前仿佛被盔甲保护着的躯体，如今暴露出大片的赤裸，毫无防备地在王子眼前扭动着，显得那样苍白和脆弱。王子放开他的阴茎，喘了口气：「想。」</p><p>「操我。」天鹅呻吟道。「把我翻过去，对我粗暴一点，把我按在墙上，从后面进入我，用力撞我，操我。啊……啊！殿下……殿下……操我……」</p><p>如果王子能对自己诚实一点，他必须得承认，天鹅的幻想和他自己的幻想大相径庭。在王子的幻想当中，他会对天鹅非常温柔，哦，他将会那样地温柔，他会和他一起躺在满是羽毛的柔软大床上，亲吻和爱抚他身体的每一寸肌肤，用尽所有的方法取悦他，让他露出美好的笑容，让他的眼睛闪着光芒，让他的身体舒展，让他的翅膀张开。他会慢慢地享受他们在一起的时光，调动全身的感官，彼此交融。</p><p>但是，天鹅想要的不是那样，于是王子喘息着，用手撸动天鹅的阴茎，脸庞贴在他小腹上，告诉他：「我会把你按在墙上，从后面进入你，撞你，操你。」天鹅想要什么都可以，他什么都愿意给。<em>只要你别离开我。</em></p><p>「呜……呜……」天鹅捧住他的脸，扳开他的嘴唇，把阴茎塞进他嘴里，肆意进出，「你真好……你是最好的。好孩子，你太好了……就这样，舔我……你的嘴唇真美。」</p><p>被夸奖的幸福让王子的眼睛一阵发热，他卖力地舔弄着，含住天鹅的囊袋，用舌头搅动，然后他努力吞进天鹅的全部阴茎，含到最深处，喉咙被刺激得一阵难过。</p><p>「你真漂亮，」天鹅低头凝视他的脸，告诉他，「我想毁了你。」</p><p>……什么？</p><p>天鹅一手攥成拳，他赤裸的臀瓣带着汗水，贴着玻璃，形成一阵雾气，他的手掌吃力地撑在玻璃上，有时会无助地滑动。玻璃门被他的肉体撞得颤抖着，颤抖着， 颤抖着。褪了一半的裤子紧绷着，他无法打开双腿来保持平衡，只能借助着玻璃门和时不时撑住王子的头。</p><p>「我想毁了你……」他呢喃道。「我想毁了你。我不知道怎么才能控制自己，我想把你彻底毁掉。啊……」</p><p>王子不明白他的意思，脑中一片混乱。天鹅的手指是那样温柔地摩挲着他的头发，但他的声音却饱含矛盾的痛苦。</p><p>「如果女王现在走过来会怎样？」天鹅气息不稳地说，「如果被她看到我们在做什么……看到你跪在地上，舔我的鸡巴？」</p><p>王子浑身的血液都凝固了。恐惧摄住了他的心魄。母亲愤怒责备的目光像一张带着尖刺的网，投下巨大的阴影，带来痛苦的预警。</p><p>而天鹅却兴奋得那样厉害，他的阴茎在王子口中膨胀，粗暴地冲撞着，王子僵住了，动弹不得，他的嘴巴被硬生生地一直撑开，逐渐酸痛。</p><p>「我真希望她能过来……」天鹅口中持续吐露着残忍的话，「来看看我是怎么毁掉你漂亮的嘴巴的。」</p><p>王子僵直的身子开始一阵阵发软，他虚弱得快要昏过去了。</p><p>正在这时，被锁住的玻璃门传来一阵响动。王子的脑中映出一大片黑暗的空洞，他的灵魂仿佛已经离开了躯体，向着黑色的大海一跃而去——</p><p>「谁把这个阳台锁上了？」他听到母亲恼火的声音。他想吐，恶心的感觉从身体的最深处一直涌上口腔。</p><p>「是从外面锁上的。」秘书的声音传来，「别管了。」</p><p>天鹅捂住了自己的嘴，以免发出太大的呻吟声，他闭上了眼睛，另一只手抓住王子的头发，把他的脸用力按向自己下体，腰部抽动得更加激烈，小幅度但快速地操着王子的嘴。王子的眼睛一阵发热，身体变得像是一团坏掉的零件。他太害怕了，他想逃，他想哭喊，想求天鹅停下来，别再继续了，他好难受——但他没办法动，也没办法发出声音。他坏掉了。他的灵魂在黑色的海里。</p><p>「哼，不如我们找人来打开。」母亲的声音好可怕，好可怕，好可怕。</p><p>「看看那边的玻璃抖成那个样子……」秘书轻咳两声，「算了。您也不想撞见什么不好的场面吧。」</p><p>「这是皇宫！不是妓院！」母亲故意大声说。</p><p>「哎，往好了想，至少我们可以肯定，王子殿下不在这里。」</p><p>母亲「扑哧」一声笑了出来。王子的心一片冰凉。他的双颊被天鹅的阴茎操得已经失去了知觉。</p><p>「是啊。这倒是可以肯定。也不知那孩子跑哪去了，晾着公主们不管。他以为这是什么场合？容他这样胡来。」</p><p>天鹅的喘息声隐隐约约传来，王子的眼泪无助地滚落。他有些惊讶，眼泪竟然这么热。</p><p>母亲和秘书的话语声远去了，天鹅松开捂住嘴的手，爆发出一阵压抑又疯狂的嘶吼，他白皙的大腿剧烈颤抖，精液汹涌地喷向王子的喉咙。他抽出阴茎，跌跌撞撞地蹲了下来，整个人都还在发抖，赤裸的臀部被冷风激得一阵战栗，他的脸上挂着出神的喜悦，双手交叉抱住自己的双肩，平复着激烈的高潮。</p><p>他的模样可真美。王子恍惚地想。曾几何时，他希望自己能像天鹅一样。但他知道他永远也不可能了。</p><p>「哇——」天鹅沉重地喘气，迸发出一阵欢笑，「刚刚的……天啊，怎么那么巧？太刺激了！呼……我是不是差点就弄死你了？我射了好多。」</p><p>王子没有说话，他嘴里全是天鹅的精液，和拼命压抑的呕吐感。</p><p>天鹅用手抹了抹额头上的汗水，兴奋地看向王子，他似乎刚刚注意到王子满脸的泪水，瞬间怔住了。「殿下……你……」</p><p>王子眨了眨眼，猛地扭过头去，吐在了地上。</p><p>至少他没吐在天鹅身上，这是他最后的一点尊严了，基本等同于无。王子抽泣着，蜷起身体，跪趴在那里，低头面向自己的呕吐物。强烈的耻辱感把他仅剩的理智全摧毁了。太耻辱了，太耻辱了，跪着为一个男人舔弄着阴茎，差点被自己的母亲撞破，然后吐在地上。他曾经是个王子。妈妈说他是个王子。现在他什么也不是了。痛苦快要把他的呼吸夺走了，他受不了了……他的蜡烛在那里？他想再度被灼烧，把指尖伸进火焰里，烫自己，让那种尖锐的疼痛席卷自己……</p><p>天鹅尴尬地轻咳了几声。王子跪在那里啜泣。他不敢动，不敢看天鹅，他用手背抹掉嘴上的污秽，趴在那里，一动不动。</p><p>「你得喝点水。」天鹅轻声说。</p><p>王子没有回答。他听见天鹅拉上拉链的声音。黑色的波浪涌了上来。王子闭上了眼睛，让波浪带走他。</p><p>不知过了多久，他忽然感觉到有一双手在抚摸自己的背脊。那双手隔着衣服捏着自己的皮肉，好像想把他的身体撕裂开。他听到天鹅的喘息声，然后他的外套被脱掉了。</p><p>王子不敢动，他不知道天鹅到底还想做什么，对着他这样一滩烂泥，还有什么可做的呢？</p><p>天鹅像是撕扯般地褪下他的裤子，把他的臀部整个暴露了出来，把衣服推上去，王子开始发抖。他的手指扒在地上，用手肘尽力支撑住自己。不管天鹅想做什么，至少在他做完之前，自己还不能完全死去。</p><p>「我想给你喂点水，抱着你，安慰你……」天鹅的声音那么痛苦，几乎带着哭腔，「但我更想摧毁你。我不知道自己该怎么办。」</p><p>王子安静地趴在那里。</p><p>天鹅吸气的声音那样清晰，王子闭上了眼，心中竟充满了喜悦。天鹅仍然在渴望着他。在目睹了他如此悲惨的模样后，天鹅仍然以某种方式在渴望着他。</p><p>
  <strong>啪！</strong>
</p><p>王子愣住了，他没能理解这一声短促的清脆声响，没能理解身体上的疼痛究竟从何而来。</p><p>
  <strong>啪！</strong>
</p><p>又一次，王子终于惊呼出声。</p><p>「嘘……」天鹅仿佛在安慰他，但他的手没有停下，继续抽打在王子的臀瓣上。<strong>啪！</strong>第三下和前两下都打在同一个地方，燃烧一般的灼痛疯狂地从身后侵袭着。「别叫太大声。」天鹅一边说，一边继续打他，一下，又一下。</p><p>王子咬着自己的手开始哭，他的脑子全都乱了，他不能理解现在发生的所有一切，他身体的每个部位都是断裂的。没有海洋能救他，没有火焰能救他，只有天鹅的手掌。</p><p>「我其实不该这么做……」天鹅一边打他，一边忏悔般地说，「但是……看到你难过和哭泣，我更想要折磨你……我甚至……」</p><p>他的话突然停了下来，用手揉着王子被抽打的一侧：「想要我停下吗？我会停的，告诉我。」</p><p>王子摇了摇头。其实，他脑子太乱了，根本不知道自己到底想不想，但是他也不在乎自己想不想，他在乎的是天鹅怎么想。如果天鹅觉得这是他需要接受的，那他就接受。他不想再管自己了。他的想法根本不重要。反正不管他做什么，结果都是在羞辱自己罢了。让天鹅来决定吧。</p><p>
  <strong>啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！</strong>
</p><p>「呜呜呜呜——」</p><p>「放松点……跟着我的节奏，深呼吸。」天鹅柔声说，「别抗拒，把你的身体全交给我，把你的感觉全交给我。」</p><p>王子的身体随着抽打而起伏，疼痛的灼热感让他的心脏狂跳，让他的小腹内部逐渐聚集起一阵奇怪的冲动。王子以为自己了解疼痛，他对疼痛太过熟悉，他经常需要让自己专注于肉体的疼痛，来帮助自己忘记心灵的痛苦，以控制自己跳进黑色海洋的冲动。所以他能够分辨，天鹅给予他的疼痛和他烫自己的时候不一样，这不仅仅是疼，这是愉悦。这不是用一种痛苦来盖过另一种痛苦，而是痛苦本身就等同于甜蜜。</p><p>太奇怪了，他惊讶地把全部的注意力都集中在被打的部位，他不知道下一掌具体会在什么时候落下，不知道力度会强还是会弱，他的期待在胸口不断地骚动。</p><p>「还好吗？」天鹅暂停下来，轻轻给他揉着，被肆虐的部位得到安慰，而肆虐和安慰都来自同样一只手，天鹅的手，他想要他的手，他的手像是有魔法一样让人上瘾。王子长长地出了一口气，哼了一声。</p><p>手掌又落了下来，王子发出激动的呻吟声，为那神秘莫测的接触一瞬而战栗。一下，两下，三下……他快乐地呜咽着，让美好的疼痛燃烧他的肌肤，窜过他的脊椎，在他的头脑中爆炸。</p><p>但是过了一阵，疼痛似乎有点超出了甜蜜的范围，他开始试着躲闪，天鹅停下动作：「怎么了，是不是太疼了？」</p><p>「嗯……」王子点点头，他的额头上全是汗水，嘴唇因为过度兴奋而扭曲着，「那边……太疼了……换、换一边……」</p><p>说完，他才意识到自己到底说了什么。天鹅轻声笑了：「好的。」</p><p>另一侧臀瓣开始遭受蹂躏，王子吸了一口气，被全新的快感所占据，他保持着自己翘着屁股的姿势，任由天鹅打他。他的内心有一部分意识到了现在发生的事情到底有多么荒谬，有多么耻辱，有多么下流，他可不是多天真的人，他听说过这种事……这种事是不会被任何人接受的，人们也许不会那么惊讶他想和一个男人上床，但是跪在地上让一个人打自己的屁股？还很享受？一位王子？母亲可能会把他关起来饿死。但是，这种想法并不让他感到害怕，他不在乎了，他只想沉浸在这种新鲜的体验之中，他什么都不在乎了。毕竟，上一刻他只想死，而现在，他被感官的享乐所蛊惑。任何事，任何事都会比成片的黑色的波浪要好。</p><p>在一片混沌之中，天鹅会时不时停下来抱住他的身体，嘴唇在他背上胡乱吻着，一遍又一遍重复道：「我想毁了你，我想毁了你，我想毁了你。」</p><p>「毁……掉……我……」王子无意识地呢喃道。</p><p>「……下……忍着……行吗？」</p><p>「什么？」王子眨眨眼。</p><p>「我会打你最后三十下，」他把注意力集中在听觉上，才能勉强听到天鹅的话，「会打得非常狠，非常快，两边都打，很快就会结束了，你还能再忍耐三十下吗？为我忍着点，能做到吗？」</p><p>王子热切地晃动着屁股，猛烈地点头：「能。我能。」</p><p>「还有……尽量小声一点。」</p><p>「好，好。我会的。」</p><p>「好孩子。」天鹅热情地夸奖他，「你会承受我给你的一切，是不是？」</p><p>「是的，啊，是的。一切……」王子的脚趾蜷了起来。他从没这样兴奋过，更重要的是，他不为自己的兴奋而感到屈辱，他全身心地为自己能够享受这一切而快乐。</p><p>疾风骤雨向他落下，疼痛把他推向了愉悦的巅峰，在一段近乎无限的时间中，他的身体几乎无法承受这样绚丽的幸福。紧接着，疼痛超出了他能忍受的程度，甜蜜逐渐转化为单纯的痛苦，像是在峰顶踉跄着摔了一个跟头。但是至少这一次，他知道痛苦会在何时终结，他知道痛苦被谁所掌握，他相信天鹅会兑现他说的话。很快就会结束，一共三十下。不会多，不会少。</p><p>然后，结束了。</p><p>王子发出一声满足的长叹，侧身倒在了地上。他体内的愉悦还像火花一样呲呲闪烁，他发出一连串模糊的笑声。</p><p>他在星空下安静地躺了一阵子，黑暗离他那样遥远，世上的一切都美丽无边。之后，一双手臂把他的上身抱了起来，水沾湿了他的嘴唇，他下意识地喝下去。天鹅轻轻拍着他的背。王子漱了漱口，把嘴里残存的呕吐物吐在地上。然后，天鹅把他之前被脱掉的外套披在了他肩头，给他提好裤子，将他拥入怀中，用一块沾湿的餐巾擦他的脸。</p><p>「你没事吧？」天鹅的动作无比温柔，「还喜欢吗？」</p><p>「喜欢……喜欢……」王子伸手抓住他的衣襟。冰凉的水擦过脸庞，被风吹干。</p><p>「太好了。」他的声音带着一种真诚的喜悦，好像松了一口气，好像他很担心王子会因为他的行为而讨厌他。在这一刻，王子全然信任着他。没有任何事情是他不能为天鹅做的。</p><p>天鹅亲吻着他的头发，用指节在他脸颊上刮蹭着，王子幸福地躺在他臂弯之中，放松，安全，圆满。</p><p>「我喜欢……这意味着什么？」王子轻声问。他感觉自己像个无知的孩子似的，好像回到了他和天鹅初遇的夜晚，不曾知晓世上有这样的优雅和美丽，自由和温暖，不知道飞翔是空气的魔法，不知道漂浮是湖水的馈赠。但是这一次，他将会发现什么呢？可能会是很可怕的事物，也许是魔王，也许是女巫，也许是鬼。</p><p>「意味着什么？不意味什么啊。」天鹅无所谓地笑着说，像是不明白他的问题，「意味着你喜欢？」</p><p>「……就只是这样吗？」</p><p>「就只是这样啊。」天鹅抱紧了他，把脸埋进他颈间。</p><p>「你像是一个谜，我喜欢谜。」王子认真地说，然后他微笑着闭上了眼睛。</p><p>「而我喜欢把你弄哭，」天鹅呓语着，「天啊，我想把你从这里偷走，藏起来，然后用很多种办法把你弄哭，如果你愿意……」</p><p>「我当然愿意。」王子把外套裹紧，浑身发软。与此同时，悲伤从他内心的角落悄悄地浮了起来。「让我猜猜，你想在别人面前打我。」</p><p>天鹅尴尬地笑了笑：「我以为你不喜欢这种。」</p><p>「我喜欢。」他骗他说。</p><p>「这可真是个惊喜……」天鹅低声回答。</p><p>「你之前……做过这种事，对吧？」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「……你也让别人对你做过这种事，是吗？」</p><p>天鹅似乎有些惊讶，不过他没有反驳：「是的。怎么……你想这样对我吗？」</p><p>王子舔了舔嘴唇。他闭上眼，让幻想占据自己的脑海。在他的想象中，天鹅全身赤裸，手腕被黑色的皮革捆住，固定在桌脚，他的身体向前弯下去，趴在桌子上，王子的手中握着皮鞭——就是天鹅带来舞会的那根皮鞭。他把皮鞭抽打在天鹅的臀尖，让他泛白的肤色一点一点变红，他在自己身下喘息，扭动，美好的肌肉因为快感而发抖。天鹅开始呼唤他，请求他，向他要更多，仿佛他永不满足，他需要他，他是那么需要他。王子把手放在那对红肿的臀瓣之间，沿着裂缝滑动着。天鹅的呻吟伴随着他肢体的剧烈颤抖，整张桌子都被他带得晃动，手腕被捆绑的地方叮当作响……</p><p>幻想是这样美好。而比幻想更美好的是，王子可以允许自己作出这种幻想，在天鹅怀中，他不需要担心自己这种想法是病态的，天鹅不会评判他，他没有打开什么潘多拉的魔盒，他只是喜欢这样。</p><p>所以他知道，这仅仅是一种幻想。曾几何时，他希望自己能像天鹅一样，但他知道，永远也不可能。</p><p>「你在想什么？」天鹅嬉笑的声音在他耳畔响起，「你已经在想象里把我的屁股打肿了吧？」</p><p>王子哀伤地笑了笑，用手摩挲天鹅的脸庞，他温顺地蹭着他的手。王子说：「你大概想在我的前女友面前打我。」</p><p>天鹅用力吸了一口气，眼睛亮了起来：「你越来越上道了。」</p><p>「她会嘲笑我，你把我按在那里，我会哭泣。」</p><p>「这个嘛……我猜她不会嘲笑你。」天鹅舔了一下他的手指，「我想她会安抚你，在你被我弄哭的时候，她会擦去你的眼泪，亲吻你，抚摸你的头发，在你耳边低语——『嘘……没事的』，于是你心甘情愿忍受更多。我继续打你，她会握住你的手，为你计数，让你知道何时会结束，让你感到不管你在经历什么，她都在那里陪着你。而我会在你最痛的时候进入你，把你体内的空气全部挤走，让你成为我的容器。」</p><p>王子的肩膀在发抖。天鹅的声音为他叙述着一个完美的梦境，他所有最好的梦也不会比它更令人满足，也因此更使人伤感。因为梦是不会实现的。转瞬间，黑色的波浪向他涌来。他怎么以为自己能够暂时躲开的呢？什么也不能，什么也不能，到了最后，只有那片海，只有静默，没有梦，更没有天鹅。他捂住胸口，痛苦地弯下腰，尽量掩饰自己的内心。</p><p>「……你怎么了？」天鹅抚着他的肩，问道。</p><p>「没事。」他撒谎。「有点太激烈了……」</p><p>「哈……还有更激烈的。」天鹅有些邪气地笑着说，「比如……我可以把你关在一个小房间里，剥夺掉你的感官——给你戴上耳罩和眼罩，捆着你，把你吊起来。我会先挑逗你的身体，然后离开，把你遗弃在那里，你周围只剩下完全的黑暗和静默。不管你怎么呼唤我，求我救你，我都不会出现。你全身火热，渴望着我的触摸，但你不会得到。你一直哭泣和嘶吼，到最后连声音都失去了。没有人能保护你，没有人能帮助你，你被丢下，悬在空中，一无所有，时间那样漫长，你不知道自己何时才能脱离这种痛苦……」</p><p>王子惊讶地抬起头来，直视着天鹅因为兴奋而显得有些扭曲的脸。他刚刚把自己带进一个完美的梦境，太过完美，甚至令他感到悲伤，然而下一秒，他就把他推进一个纯粹的噩梦，竖起带着尖刺的墙，把他锁进地狱里，让黑犬啃咬他，并以此为乐。他为什么要这样做？回想起来，他今晚已经这样做过很多次了，王子感觉自己的心智仿佛一直都在被他撕扯，被他抛上抛下。</p><p>天鹅注意到了王子的表情，立刻停下：「我不会真的……只是随便说说。别怕……」</p><p>他向王子的脸庞伸出手，王子向后一缩。</p><p>「为什么……你为什么要这样对我？」王子神情恍惚地问。</p><p>「我什么也没做啊！」天鹅向前靠了靠，王子又向后缩，「只是幻想一下。」</p><p>「你知道我在说什么。为什么你要这么做？」王子的嘴唇在发抖，他一点一点向后挪着。</p><p>「……」</p><p>「为什么？」</p><p>天鹅的眼眸似乎变得黑暗，他一动不动，凝视着王子的脸：「因为我想伤害你。我想侵犯你所有的界限。」</p><p>王子咬住了自己的嘴唇，他快把自己咬破了，他需要肉体的疼痛，于是他向后坐到了地上，被打肿的臀肉窜起一阵刺骨之痛。</p><p>「你别坐下——」天鹅伸手作势要拉他。</p><p>「别碰我！」</p><p>天鹅跪在那里，背对着月光，像一尊阴暗的雕像。</p><p>「……你为什么想伤害我？你恨我吗？」</p><p>天鹅的眼中闪过一丝痛苦的光，他的声音有些沙哑：「不，我不恨你，我渴望你。有时候，我会让自己顺从一种非常阴暗的冲动。」</p><p>王子用手掌打自己的头，试图把黑色的浪潮赶走，他在地上蹭着臀部后退，加剧那里的痛楚。他不相信他的话。</p><p>「我错了……对不起。」天鹅颤声说，他向王子凑过去，「原谅我……」</p><p>「不要……别靠近我……不要……」王子害怕地胡乱向后爬，倒在地上，用手抱住了头。他曾经在天鹅的怀里感到那样安全，自由，温暖，但现在，他只对他感到恐惧。他不知道他到底是什么人，是什么东西，他不知道他到底还能做出什么来。他想伤害他，也许和自己相遇完全是设计好的，天鹅用童话般的邂逅带他走出人生的最低潮，让他那样幸福，然后又狠狠地摧毁掉他。</p><p>「好，我不过去，我不过去。」天鹅的声音这样说，但王子仍然紧紧地蜷缩在地上，甚至不敢抬起胳膊看他一眼。</p><p>沉默之中，他能听到天鹅的吐息，过了很久，他听到他站起来的声音，吓得抱紧了自己。</p><p>「你想要我走开吗？」天鹅没有靠近他，只是安静地问。</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「需要我为你叫人过来吗？」</p><p>「不。」</p><p>「好，我走开，我不叫人。」天鹅轻声向他承诺。</p><p>经过一阵短暂的寂静后，天鹅的脚步声响了起来。听到玻璃门打开的声音时，王子爬了起来，把自己挤进阳台的角落里，坐下来抱住双膝，盯着地面上一滩自己吐出的污物。门关上了，窗帘也被拉严实了，大厅里的灯光不再属于这里。除了小桌上的玻璃杯蜡烛，这里就只有黑暗。他抬头看着小小的火苗，呆滞地坐了一阵，然后向着火光爬去。</p>
<hr/><p>天鹅的叫声让王子稍微恢复了意识。</p><p>不，不是在夜晚可以化成人形的头鹅，是鹅群。它们不知何时飞到了阳台上，雪白的翅膀在微弱的烛光下扇动，叫声此起彼伏，在接近凌晨的时分显得分外悲戚。</p><p>「你们在说什么……」王子呢喃着问，「我怎么……我怎么听不懂了……」</p><p>遇见天鹅的那个晚上，他发现自己能听懂它们的语言。他像是活在童话里，好奇地和每一只鹅对话。头鹅告诉他，那是由于它们曾经是人，但它们选择了离开人间。</p><p><em>如果我今晚死在了湖里，我也会变成天鹅吗？</em> 那个时候，王子问他。</p><p><em>你已经是天鹅了。</em> 天鹅温柔地说。</p><p>
  <em>这是什么意思？我已经死了？</em>
</p><p><em>不，你没有死。别再这样伤害自己了。</em> 天鹅哀伤地看着他。 <em>你想要成为天鹅的一刻，你就可以成为。所以，你已经是天鹅了。</em></p><p>
  <em>我一点都不明白你的意思。</em>
</p><p><em>没关系。</em> 天鹅走近他身边，把他的胳膊抬起来，弯成翅膀的姿势，然后他带着他开始飞翔。</p><p>王子望着桌上威士忌酒瓶的碎片，回想着那个夜晚的喜悦，流下了眼泪。</p><p>鹅群的叫声是那样不安，但他再也听不懂了。他不再是天鹅了。他遗忘了天鹅的语言。</p><p>「我没事……」王子举起他流血的手，不知是在安慰谁。他过去不曾割伤过自己，因为伤痕出现在身体上会太过明显，皇室医生很快就会发现，通知他的母亲，事情就会变得不可收拾。所以王子一般是用火来烫自己，很快地烫一下，不会留下灼烧的痕迹，痛楚却是实打实的。但是今晚，火苗已经不够用了。他想要撕开自己的皮囊，让疼痛钻进去，久久地回荡。</p><p>他在胳膊上割了几道，但并不深，浅尝辄止，手上的这道是最深最长的，血现在都还在流。他往手上倒过酒，想要防止感染，那之后的事，他不太记得了。</p><p>鹅群悲惨地向他鸣叫，他烦躁地摇了摇头：「你们想说什么？别烦我了，我又听不懂。走开。」</p><p>玻璃门被推开了，王子有点紧张，他确实没料到又是天鹅。他以为他不会再回来了。</p><p>「……殿下，你、你怎么了？」天鹅的手在颤抖。</p><p>「我没事……」王子恍惚地说，不明白自己为什么要跟他解释，「不小心把酒瓶摔了，割到手了。」</p><p>天鹅小心翼翼地一步一步接近他，王子没有反对。天鹅犹豫着停在了半路：「我……我可以靠近你吗？」</p><p>「可以。」王子点点头。</p><p>天鹅快速地走近他，跪在他面前：「我能碰你吗……」</p><p>「可以。」</p><p>他捧起王子的手，摩挲着手掌的边缘，然后跑开，在周围的小桌上翻找，拿来一条干净的餐巾，跪在王子膝前，帮他把伤口包上。</p><p>王子一动不动，看着天鹅把他受伤的手碰到唇下亲吻。他痛苦的叹息声听上去那么真诚。</p><p>「求你……不要和我母亲跳舞。」王子轻声开口。</p><p>天鹅抬起头来看着他，微微地张了张嘴。</p><p>「别再和她跳舞了……你想伤害我，是吗？」王子麻木地侧了侧头，「你可以伤害我。你想怎么伤害我都行，把我关在屋子里，遗弃我，还是别的什么……」</p><p>「别说了，别说了。」天鹅抚摸着王子的手，沿着他的胳膊一直探到他肩膀，「我已经把窗帘拉上了，我以为你看不到……」</p><p>「只要你能答应我，别和女王跳舞。」王子用下巴碰碰他的手，「你想侵犯我吗？我什么界限都没有了，侵犯我吧。」</p><p>天鹅伸手去轻触王子的脸，把他的泪水擦掉。</p><p>「我只剩你了，求你别离开我，你想做什么都行，只要你别和女王跳舞。」</p><p>「好，我不跟她跳舞。」天鹅抚摸他的手臂，向他保证道。</p><p>王子点了点头，然后他俯下身，注视天鹅的眼睛：「你会和我做爱吗？」</p><p>「会的，不过不是今晚。」</p><p>「为什么？」</p><p>「你今晚不像是能作出清醒的决定。」</p><p>「你说你想侵犯我的界限。」王子困惑地说。</p><p>「我的确说了。」</p><p>「那为什么现在你突然在乎我能不能作出清醒的决定了？」</p><p>「我不是突然在乎……我本来就在乎。」天鹅的手覆盖上他的膝盖，他的身体离他那样近，「我在乎你，哪怕你不相信。即便在我最想毁掉你的时刻……」</p><p>「和我做爱吧，求求你。」</p><p>「殿下……」</p><p>「伤害我。伤害我。让我疼。让我忘记其它的一切。」王子就这样坐着，身体一动不动，仿佛瘫痪了一般。他的身体在等候新的疼痛。「你说你渴望我。」</p><p>「我的确渴望你。」</p><p>「那么，我是你的了，毁了我吧。」</p><p>天鹅疲惫地用手掌抹了一把脸，他挨近王子，抱住他的腰，把额头靠在他肩膀上。</p><p>「你撒谎，你不想要我……」王子笑了。</p><p>「不是这样的。」</p><p>「你知道吗……我终于明白了，终于明白你是什么了。」</p><p>鹅群的叫喊响彻在耳畔。黑暗从脑后升起，遮住王子。</p><p>「你表现得那么自信，洒脱，魅力十足……但在背后，你完全不像你表现的那样。」</p><p>天鹅没有回答。</p><p>「你只是在表演，和其他所有人一样。你踏入皇室的舞厅，装得好像这里是你自己的房间，你游刃有余，你忠于自我，你什么都知道，什么都透彻，可以教导我，可以引领我。但其实……你不知道自己到底想怎么做，到底该怎么做，你没有地方可以去，没有人爱你。内心，你就和我一样，空虚，破碎，受折磨，不值一提。」</p><p>鹅群在尖叫，它们到底想说什么？</p><p>「我曾经想要成为你……我把你当作一个梦，一个谜，一种向往。我太傻了……现在，我终于明白了，你根本不是什么半人半兽的自由的精灵，你不过就是个怪物罢了。」</p><p>天鹅站了起来，他狠狠抓住了王子的头发，疼痛从头皮一直钻进了头骨，王子惨叫着，连眼窝的深处都被这种剧痛所侵扰。他伸手胡乱地摆着，放在天鹅揪着他头发的手上，却没有力气挣扎。</p><p>「好疼……好疼啊……呜呜……」</p><p>天鹅突然地放开了手，向后退了一步，他的表情是那样痛苦：「事情可以不必这样结束的。」</p><p>「不，必须这样。」王子抚摸着自己被扯得生疼的头皮，黑暗的波浪从那个地方开始涌动，充满他的头颅，盖过他的额头，从他的眼睛里，鼻孔里，嘴巴里，耳朵里，流了出来。「如果你只顾着表演心碎的、竭尽全力的好人，却根本不敢承认你是个可怕的怪物的话。」</p><p>天鹅再一次揪他的头发，王子哭得不成人形。某个时刻，他也许曾想要被天鹅温柔地对待，但他已经不记得了。他遗忘了天鹅的语言。</p><p>「我会去和你的母后跳舞，是的，我会和她跳舞直到清晨。我会用手抚摸她的乳房，腰肢，大腿……结束之后，我会和她做爱。对，不是操她，是和她甜美地做爱。而你，就用那副被我打烂的屁股，坐在你为自己摆设的悲惨宴席里直到天亮吧。」</p><p>他松开了王子，整理了一下自己的外衣，最后看了一眼倒在椅子里的人，转身而去。</p><p>一只天鹅飞到椅子扶手上，啄着王子的胳膊，碰到他胳膊的伤口，疼得他一激灵。全身所有地方都在疼，王子甚至分辨不出到底是哪里了。</p><p>坐在自己的痛苦中，不知过了多久，有人跑着接近了他：「我找了你一整晚了！你——」</p><p>话没说完，女人的脸忽然变得惨白：「发生什么事了……你受伤了？」</p><p>「我不小心被酒瓶碎片割了手。」王子意识模糊地说。</p><p>「我去叫人来帮你。」她用手抚摸王子的肩膀，王子看到她的高跟鞋被拎在手中，她只穿着一双丝袜站在地上。</p><p>王子抓住了她放在自己肩上的手。她看着他，眼中写满了担忧。</p><p>「……『荡妇』。」王子说。</p><p>然后他松开了她的手。</p><p>她会哭吗？他想。如果她哭了，王子会马上过去抱住她，亲吻她的泪水，恳求她的原谅，哦，他将会对她那样温柔，他会把她拥入怀中，请求重新开始……</p><p>她没有哭。王子无法分辨她的表情，她站在黑暗中，攥紧了双拳。</p><p>「有时候我真不明白，我为什么要在你身上浪费时间。」她说，「我太累了。」</p><p>哦，原来她是累了。好吧，王子把他唯一一件还擅长的事情搞砸了。他没能看出她累了。</p><p>她离开时，王子注意到她的脚跟被高跟鞋磨破了，他想象着她穿着有破洞的丝袜光脚在皇宫里跑来跑去，把母后气得七窍生烟的样子。但是也许她不该乱跑，她需要贴一块创可贴在磨破的皮肤上，坐在椅子上老实待一会儿，虽然她这人总是安静不下来，但这样跑来跑去会很疼的……</p><p>然后，王子想起来，他已经没资格关心她的伤口了。</p><p>他摸了摸胯间的手枪，望向大厅。玻璃门敞开着，音乐和灯光向他涌来。母亲的裙子旋转着绽放。</p><p>王子站起来时，鹅群发出凄厉的尖叫，像是在发出某种警告。他回过头，对它们怒吼：「闭嘴！给我安静点！我不知道你们在说什么，我听不懂！」</p><p>天鹅们终于安静了下来。</p><p>直到王子离开阳台的最后一刻，他回过身来，看到白色的影子一个接一个飞向了黑暗的虚空。</p><p>余下的，仅沉默而已。</p>
<hr/><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>